Seperate Hearts
by Onime no Jashin
Summary: AU. Shuiichi and Kenshin share a body and Battousai and Yoko share a body. What's going to happen with this combination? Inspired by Kenji's Girl's request, so give credit to her, too! RK, YYH x over
1. ShuiichiKenshin

**Chapter 1: Shuiichi-Kenshin**

Another boring day had started. Shuiichi Minamino got dressed for school sleepily and with annoyance. He was getting tired of all the easy schoolwork and swarming girls. The worst part about it was that he was two of the most popular boys in school. Yes, it sounds weird and impossible, but inside Shuiichi was another person named Kenshin Himura. Kenshin was a samurai that had narrowly escaped death by some person that he said was extremely dangerous and evil. In order to save himself and supposedly the world, Kenshin put his spirit inside of an average baby. That baby was Shuiichi, who still knew barely anything about Kenshin, even with the 16 years his body had been a shelter to the samurai.

Shuiichi was happy that Kenshin was a good samurai, from what he could tell at least, not a hitokiri like the ones he read about in History class. At least he was still able to live a normal life, though sometimes he didn't know if that was such a good thing. It got pretty boring doing the same thing everyday and knowing that you had a samurai in you and could be having so much fun. One thing good about it, though, was his mother was safe.

_Hey, Kenshin?_

_Yes? _Kenshin said from inside his mind.

_How are we gonna do it today? It's your turn to be late, right?_

_Yes. _Kenshin answered.

_How come you look so much like Hitokiri Battousai, like everyone else says, anyway?_

_You'll know within time, I'm sure of that. _Kenshin said kind of dreadfully.

Shuiichi sighed. It was the same answer as always. _Well at least I'll get to see that hot new girl, Yukina. _Sometimes he still wondered how Kenshin's soul survived without a soul so long. After all, he had lived in the Meiji era, which was quite some time ago.

_Yeah, I know what you mean. She's really quite beautiful, that she is. _Kenshin said cheerfully.

_Can you hear every thought? Sheesh._

_Actually, yes. _He laughed

Shuiichi sighed and grabbed a glass of orange juice that his mom had set out for him. He gulped it down quickly and then ate his waffles.

"Bye mom!" Shuiichi shouted, running out the door.

"Bye dear!" She shouted back cheerfully.

Shuiichi ran down the sidewalk to school with a grumble. It was the same as every other day, or so he thought.

"Hey!" A feminine voice called from behind. "Shuiichi!"

He stopped running and looked back to find Yukina running after him. _Heh, maybe this is my lucky day..._

"Hey, Yukina," Shuiichi smiled. "What's up?"

"Well, I just figured you're in my class and I need to make new friends," Yukina smiled. "We seem to come from the same street and I would like to know if you'd be my friend."

"Of course!" Shuiichi laughed. "How can I be such a jerk as to say no?"

"Great!" Yukina said happily. "Let's walk to school together from now on."

"Well, sometimes you might not be able to catch me," Shuiichi said.

"That's alright," Yukina said. "We'll just walk together when I do."

"Ok," Shuiichi agreed.

"Hey, what about that Kenshin guy?" Yukina asked. "Do you know anything about him?"

"Yes, actually I do," Shuiichi answered.

"Should have guessed that," Yukina said, smacking her forehead. "You're both so popular. I'm surprised you actually want to be friends with me, I mean, I'm not popular."

"Oh, everyone is in their own way," Shuiichi said. "Actually, this way is kind of annoying. Too many swarming girls."

The two walked to school laughing and talking about things like that, neither one suspecting the danger that lies ahead in the near future. The VERY near future.


	2. YokoBattousai

Disclaimer: Don't own YYH, ok? NEVER will, so there's no point in putting that for all my chapters!

**Chapter 2: Yoko-Battousai**

The Hitokiri Battousai walked across the bloody ground on which he had just slain everyone in sight. _Hn, well done if I do say so myself. _Just a few moments ago, there had been hundreds of hitokiri, samurai, and others who had opposed him. Each of them met with a very painful death.

_Hey, it's my turn. _A voice said inside his head. It was Yoko Kurama, a demon fox who happened to be the famous Fox Theif himself.

Every day Battousai and Yoko switched off, one in the mind, the other outside. Yoko did his daily routine of meeting with his pack and talking about the new valuable treasure they were going to steal. Afterwards, they went off and stole it if they could. Some treasures took more than the length of his turn to aquire.

Battousai on the other hand killed for whatever reason came up. Yoko killed too, but Battousai did most of _that_ business, for humans anyway. Yoko killed many demons, Battousai killed humans. What really shocked them both was that they both actually had taken a liking to a strong-willed girl with raven black hair and sea blue eyes named Kaoru. They didn't understand why they had, but guessed it was because she was so determined and never gave up on her goals.

The only problem was Yoko wanted her for his mate and Battousai also wanted her for his own. This was one reason for the many mind-conflicts they had. Finally, one day they had come up with an agreement: both would do anytyhing they could to impress her, then let _her_ decide who she desired. Another problem arose with this, though...Kaoru saw both as heartless, merciless killers and demons and wanted nothing to do with them.

Battousai let Yoko take over and Yoko headed off to his pack. He was going to tell them he wanted the day off. Yoko was planning to talk to Kaoru and to somehow get her to think different of him and make her his, much to the displeasure of Battousai.

* * *

Ok, sorry that one was short, but I promise the next one will at least be a little longer. Now I've got another story for people to vote on! Let's see... 

For Yukina: Kenshin or Shuiichi?

For Kaoru: Battousai or Yoko

Or if you can't decide that just vote OTHER! So there will be three choices for the voting, the other choice means I come up with something special that will make everyone happy and it might be a little unexpected.


	3. A Chance Encounter

**Chapter 3: Chance Encounter**

Shuichi stopped laughing and a serious look came upon his face.

"What is it Shuichi?" Yukina asked with a worried expression.

"Uh, Yukina," He said with a mock smile. "How about we take a different route today?"

"Why's that Shuichi?" She asked, confused. "I always walk this wa-"

It was too late. Shuichi and Yukina came into the path of a running being, who stopped seconds before slamming into the two. He had long silvery-white hair, fox ears and a fox tail, and a white tunic-like thing. Yukina surprisingly didn't scream, but she did look a little nervous. Shuichi, however, knew exactly who this was.

"Yoko Kurama," He stated. "The Fox Bandit."

"Yoko Kurama?" Yukina asked. "Mr. Hiei told me something about him."

"Hm, Shuichi Minamino," Yoko smirked. "Long time no see."

"I'd rather it be longer," Shuichi sighed.

"How has Hiei been?" Yoko asked. "I presume this is his precious little sister, Yukina?"

"Sister?" Yukina gasped, then fainted.

"Yoko, you mischief maker!" Shuichi scowled, catching Yukina before she hit the ground. "Wait until spirit world hears about this."

"I thought you decided to live a normal life," Yoko mocked.

"Yes, but normal is boring. I need something new once in a while."

Yoko smirked, then disappeared. The only problem was Shuichi was now left with the problem of explaining everything to Yukina.

* * *

This is Shuichi Minamino. He is not such an ordinary person after all. He has contact with Spirit world and some myterious connection with a fox demon thief named Yoko Kurama and a person, supposedly Yukina's brother, Hiei. How does Yukina know Hiei without knowing he is her brother? How does Shuichi know Hiei and Yoko? What secret past could Shuichi possibly have that involves Yoko, Hiei, Yukina, and even Spirit world? How does Kenshin and Battousai fit into all of this?

* * *

Sorry! I know this was a REALLY short chappie! Next time I'll explain in detail about how everything fits together like pieces of a puzzle! The PAST will be explained next time! And there'll be more story, less dialouge! Review please, and don't flame me! Be happy I FINALLY wrote another chapter! 


End file.
